


Par de ojos

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [19]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Condoms, F/M, Female Georg Listing, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Slice of Life, Twincest, Twins
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Parte 16.2] Son ojos que miran -un par que juzga- y no comprenden que en la similitud está la ironía.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Par de ojos

**Par de ojos.**

Desde un inicio, Tom supo que algo le pasaba a Bill por la cabeza.

Ya fuera porque su gemelo no le quitaba la mirada de encima desde la partida de Georgie y Gustav (ella con Demian y él con Lulú, respectivamente) horas antes y cuando lo confrontaba al respecto éste lo negara, o porque tan sencillo como que se conocían lo suficiente para saber cuándo el otro estaba librando una batalla interna. Sin importar la razón, a diferencia de Bill y su habitual proceder de exigir de buenas a primeras qué estaba ocurriendo, Tom esperó a que su gemelo diera el primer paso.

—Uhmmm… ¿Tom?

—¿Sí? —Inquirió el mayor de los gemelos cuando los segundos se alargaron entre ellos y el silencio se apoderó del aire en la estancia—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada —se volvió a encerrar Bill en el mutismo de antes.

Repartiéndose desigualmente el único sillón alargado del pequeño departamento y mirando mala programación alemana de antes de la caída del muro de Berlín (al menos fingiendo que lo hacían), la tensión entre ambos creció constante hasta casi hacer saltar chispas en la oscura habitación apenas iluminada por el resplandor del viejo y destartalado televisor.

—Basta, no lo soporto más —golpeó Tom con el puño el asiento libre entre ambos. Esa distancia entre ambos era más de la que podía soportar en un día; el anticlímax era asfixiante y suficiente era suficiente—. Escúpelo de una vez.

—Tomi…

—¿Estás molesto conmigo, es eso? —Arremetió Tom con fuerza—. Hice algo y ahora estás molesto. Sólo dilo, lo veo en tus ojos.

Las aletas de la nariz de Bill temblaron cuando su dueño apretó la mandíbula e inhaló a profundidad.

—Pues sí, ya que lo dices… —Torpe de manos, se rebuscó en las bolsas del pantalón y extrajo de dentro de uno de los bolsillos un pequeño objeto cuadrado—. Ahora dime si tengo o no razón de estar como estoy.

Bufando, Tom le arrebató de entre los dedos una pequeña caja de apenas unos tres centímetros de grosor.

—¿Qué diablos es est-…? Oh —exclamó al leer la etiqueta y darse cuenta de qué se trataba. Sujeta entre su dedo pulgar e índice, sostenía una caja de condones. Vacía—. Oh —repitió, comprendiendo en el acto el por qué del mal humor de su gemelo.

—¿Vas a decir algo o interpreto tus estúpidos ‘oh’ de la peor manera? —Falló Bill en demostrar indiferencia. Por dentro, la sangre le bullía a la cabeza, y el pecho le dolía en el punto exacto donde se encontraba su corazón—. La encontré así de vacía en el bote de basura del baño, envuelta en papel higiénico. Es la misma que David dejó en el botiquín cuando llegamos a vivir aquí.

—¡Joder, Bill! —Saltó Tom a defenderse—. No pensarás que yo-…

—Justo ahora no sé qué pensar, Tomi —murmuró el menor de los gemelos, la vista clavada en su regazo—. Cualquier cosa que me digas la creeré, pero sé honesto, ¿fuiste tú?, porque si no… No quiero ni pensar en la otra posibilidad...

—¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! —Gritó Tom de pura frustración—. Sabes que no, ¿verdad? Que yo sería incapaz de… —Eludiendo nombrar su vínculo porque aún era nuevo y por ende, también frágil en extremo, el mayor de los gemelos se retorció en su asiento—. Tienes que creerme, yo no los usé con nadie. No me atrevería. Y-Yo… Simplemente no. Tienes que creerme.

Tom hizo después amago de tomar la mano de Bill, pero éste alzó la palma y lo detuvo en un inequívoco gesto que decía claro ‘aléjate, necesito tiempo’ y que lo hizo doler de adentro hacia afuera.

—Billi… —Balbuceó apenas respirando, puesto que un sentimiento pesado se le había plantado en pleno pecho y se negaba a moverse.

—Te creo —susurró su gemelo al cabo de largos minutos—, pero…

—¿Pero? —Incapaz de tomar en serio esas palabras hasta no tener una prueba fehaciente de ellas, los brazos de Tom se ciñeron alrededor de la cintura de Bill y lo abrazó sin importarle la reticencia que éste demostraba, hasta que la sensación de pánico que lo había dominado antes, desapareciera por completo de su sistema.

—Pero Tomi —señaló Bill lo obvio, su mejilla ardiente presionada contra la de su gemelo—, si no fuiste tú y es obvio que yo tampoco, entonces…

—Oh —repitió Tom por tercera vez, convencido de que era un estúpido de marca por no poder salir con una mejor respuesta cada vez—. ¿Quieres decir…? —Su agarre en Bill perdió un poco de fuerza—. No…

—Sí… Piensa un poco al respecto. Sólo encontré la caja, los condones _usados_ deben de estar en algún otro sitio más, posiblemente dentro del departamento.

—Ugh Bill, no… —Se negó Tom, pero Bill fue más rápido. Saltando fuera del sofá y dirigiéndose con paso firme a la habitación que les pertenecía a Georgie y Gustav, cruzó el umbral antes de que Tom pudiera siquiera coordinar las piernas para levantarse.

Así era siempre entre ambos; Bill queriendo llegar hasta el fondo de cualquier asunto ajeno para saber de lo que no era de su incumbencia y que a veces de paso tampoco era de su beneficio, mientras que Tom intentaba detenerlo a duras penas.

De nuevo, sin mucho éxito.

—¡Eureka! —Le puso Bill a Tom el bote de basura casi frente al rostro—. Mira al fondo, al lado de los envoltorios de chocolate oscuro.

—¡Puaj, Bill! —Hizo el mayor de los gemelos amago de apartarse el cesto lo más posible, asqueado como nunca antes; para nada quería revisar la basura de alguien más, y mucho menos si el prospecto era encontrar condones usados—. Vuelve a poner eso donde estaba y salgamos de una vez.

—¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo que esto significa? —Cruzándose de brazos pero con el cesto pegado al estómago, el menor de los gemelos parecía no percatarse en verdad de lo incómodo que ponía a Tom.

—No, tampoco me interesa —le cortó su gemelo a la vez, deseoso de salir de la habitación antes de que ocurriera algo. Algo como que Gustav regresara temprano, o peor, Georgie… Entonces sí que no podrían explicar ni el motivo de su visita, la irrupción en un área privada, ni mucho menos el por qué Bill estaba sujetando el bote de basura como si en ello se le fuera la vida—. Vamos, no es nuestro asunto si uno de ellos dos decidió dar ese gran paso y tener sexo. Es su vida, no la nuestra. Por favor, salgamos de una vez antes de que pase una desgracia.

—¿Pero es que en verdad eres tan denso de mollera como para no entenderlo? —Frunció Bill el ceño—. Piensa un poco al menos. No es asunto de si Gustav trajo a Lulú o Georgie a Demian, sino de que ambos, uhm, tú sabes… Suma uno más uno.

—¿Dos? ¡Qué! ¿Yo sé? ¿En serio? No lo creo —arrugó a su vez Tom las cejas—. Porque si entiendo lo que quieres decir, sugieres entonces que Georgie y Gustav… ¡Oh!

—¿’Oh’ de nuevo, verdad? Aprende otra palabra, bobo —rodó Bill los ojos en evidente fastidio—. Pero sí, ese par seguro que se han estado divirtiendo de lo lindo bajo nuestras propias narices.

Tom se abstuvo de comentar. Bien sabía que su gemelo no aprobaba esa relación, sino que la veía con un disgusto que se equiparaba sólo al brócoli, a los chicos que les hacían daño en la escuela, y a haber perdido Star Search el año antepasado.

—Mmm…

—Dilo, Tom.

—Opino que…

—¿Sí?

—Sigue sin ser nuestro asunto —suspiró el mayor de los gemelos, decidido a ser firme al respecto y no dejarse avasallar por la terquedad de Bill—. Lo que ellos hagan o no hagan juntos, no es de nuestro negocio, sino de ellos y nadie más. Sus decisiones, sus problemas si llegan a convertirse en tales. Hasta entonces, nada que nos afecte y hablo por ambos, por ti y por mí aunque no te guste.

—¡Pero-…!

—¡Pero qué! —Se exaltó Tom por igual—. ¿O volverás a llamar puta a Georgie porque no hace exactamente lo que tú quieres? Pues tengo grandes noticias para ti, ¡no eres el puto amo del universo! ¡Todos podemos pensar por nuestra propia cuenta, y por todos me refiero a ellos, a Georgie y a Gustav, entiéndelo de una vez y para siempre!

—¡Podrían arruinar la banda! —Gritó el menor de los gemelos—. ¿Y si lo suyo no funciona y lo estropea todo para los demás? Simplemente no pienso permitirlo —le aseguró Bill a Tom apenas moviendo los labios y con un fuego de determinación en los ojos—. No sólo se trata de un sueño de grandeza en donde seremos ricos y famosos, es _mi_ sueño, y nadie se va a interponer entre la línea de meta y yo.

—Bill… Basta —murmuró Tom, reduciendo el espacio entre ambos y logrando poco a poco que soltara el cesto de la basura—. Estás siendo un cabrón de marca y aquí no ha ocurrido nada.

—Aún —siseó el menor de los gemelos, poco dispuesto a ceder—. ¿Qué pasará cuando todo vaya mal y decidan no sólo romper, sino también enviar la banda a la mierda, qué entonces? ¿Les daremos una medalla y más condones para su próxima gran aventura? Yo no lo creo…

—No puedes mandar así en la vida de los demás —logró Tom quitarle el cesto de basura a base de un tirón certero—, ni tampoco dictar sobre sus decisiones como si fueran tuyas —lo dejó a los pies de la cama—, porque es injusto y tú odiarías que alguien más lo hiciera contigo. Tienes que aprender a dejar ir, a respetar las resoluciones de los demás y a madurar, porque nadie piensa como tú y por lo mismo, tú no piensas como ellos. Georgie y Gustav… Ellos tienen el mismo derecho a equivocarse que cualquiera en el mundo, tú incluido. Nadie es perfecto.

—Uhm. —Desviando la mirada para evitar los ojos de su gemelo, Bill se negó a admitir cuán cierto era todo aquello; su orgullo se resentiría de gravedad, por lo que optó guiar la conversación a derroteros más de su conveniencia personal—. Por mucho que digas eso, sigue existiendo un gigantesco detalle, algo que seguro ellos no tomaron en cuenta antes de iniciar su… Lo que sea, llámalo como quieras. Los egoístas son ellos lastimando a terceros, no yo.

—¿Cuál daño? ¿De qué hablas?

—Lulú. Demian. ¿O pretendes decirme que ellos no cuentan?

Tom rechinó los dientes. —Lo repito: Sus problemas, no los nuestros. ¿Quieren ser infieles? Bien por ellos, estará en su conciencia hasta el resto de sus días —se encogió de hombros—. Quizá no se verían en la necesidad si desde un inicio hubieran podido estar juntos, pero eso nadie más que ellos puede saberlo con certeza, o tal vez no. Tú dime, porque pareces creer que lo sabes todo…

—Mmm… —Calibrando esas últimas palabras, el menor de los gemelos sintió las mejillas ardiendo de un sentimiento que se parecía a la culpa, amalgamada con la vergüenza—. Tal vez sí… Tal vez no.

—Déjalo en tal vez y punto —sugirió Tom, amable pero firme.

—Supongo…

—Y al menos —quiso Tom aligerar la tensión— usan protección. De eso a nada… Sería complicado salir de gira una vez que llegue el momento y no saber qué hacer con los treinta bebés que seguro tendrían para entonces, si es que lo hacen tanto como supones.

—Tommmi —sonrió Bill muy a su pesar—, no digas tonterías.

—Entonces tú deja de hacerlas y tendremos un trato —bromeó Tom, obteniendo por ello que su gemelo lo empujara—. Vamos, sabes que es cierto.

—Uhm —se atusó Bill el cabello—, mejor ayúdame a dejar todo tal como lo encontramos.

Tom así lo hizo, devolviendo el cesto de basura a su lugar original y eliminando cualquier rastro que pudiera delatar su presencia en la habitación.

—Espera, tengo una idea —murmuró para él y Bill. Tomando una camiseta del cajón de Georgie, instó a su gemelo a que se la cambiara por la suya, y sin más explicaciones, salieron del cuarto sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta como estaba antes—. Cuando llegue el momento, sólo sígueme la corriente.

Sin entender, seguro que cualquiera que fuera la idea de Tom, ésta iba a funcionar a su favor, Bill así lo hizo, y pasaron el resto de la tarde viendo mala televisión hasta que con la caída de la tarde, la puerta principal se abrió y una Georgie de aspecto agotado entró al departamento.

La bajista los saludó apenas con un gesto de la mano y sin dedicarles mucha atención como era habitual en ella a esas horas, para después desaparecer rumbo a su habitación, pero menos de treinta segundos después volvió a la sala y se plantó frente a los gemelos interponiéndose entre ellos y el programa que veían.

—¿Quién de ustedes dos se metió a nuestra habitación? —Se cruzó de brazos, la expresión en el rostro oscilando entre molestia y fastidio.

Tom intercambió una mirada con su gemelo. —Los dos. Bill necesitaba una camiseta porque toda nuestra ropa esta sucia y no hemos lavado nada en toda la semana.

—Sí, uhm, tomé una tuya porque las de Tom son enormes y las de Gustav también están asquerosas de mugre y sudor. ¿Gracias por prestármela? —Ofreció Bill una disculpa encubierta, usando para ello su arma letal, que no eran más que sus ojos de cachorrito apaleado.

Georgie resopló descontenta. —Bien. No me voy a enojar, pero al menos pudieron dejar todo tal y como estaba antes. En fin…

Apenas la bajista desapareció de su vista, Bill se giró hacia su gemelo e intercambió con él un gesto victorioso. —¿Cómo lo supo? Pensé que habíamos dejado todo tal cual como en un inicio.

—Es una chica, y ellas son así. Todas —reafirmó Tom una teoría que desde tiempo atrás tenía en mente—. ¿Recuerdas cómo mamá siempre sabía si tomamos dinero de su bolsa incluso antes de contarlo? Supuse que sería lo mismo, así que al menos podíamos despistarla con algo diferente —tomó la manga de la camiseta que vestía Bill entre sus dedos—, ¿ves que tan de maravilla funcionó?

—Woah, me sorprendes, Tomi —rió Bill, asombrado de lo fácil que habría sido para ellos dos meterse hasta el cuello en problemas con Georgie y después con Gustav, si ambos se enteraban de que habían entrado a su habitación a hurgar entre la basura y de paso descubierto su secreto. En su lugar, la habrían librado y por los pelos sin llegar a chamuscarse.

En la excitación del momento por haberse salido de algún modo con la suya, Bill no entendió el verdadero significado de todo aquello. Egoísta como siempre, tardaría aún un buen par de años en comprender que su terquedad no valía tanto como lo que existía entre Georgie y Gustav, y por desgracia para todos, llegado el momento, lo lamentaría del modo en que sólo se puede cuando ya es demasiado tarde.

Pero ahí, al menos en esa tarde de mediados de verano, se sintió vencedor y Tom lo acompañó en el sentimiento, los dos compartiendo una sonrisa que sin saberlo, era idéntica a la que ponían Gustav y Georgie cuando se miraban.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
